BTT x Reader
by maricantstandthedaylight
Summary: I know I know. Reader x Characters are meant for dA but please give this one a chance! A girl walks down the halls, unbeknownst to her, someone is watching. Her hair, eyes, body figure, attitude- everything drove him nuts. But she rejected him and his memories with her. Fear engulfs them both, swallowing her whole. "Goodbye." He promised he would make her remember. "Goodbye."
1. I Like My Own Company

Lockers were opened, carelessly dug through, and slammed shut. Tired and ecstatic students shuffled through the noisy, early morning halls to classes, the library, or the commons [1]. The overwhelming scent of sweat, coffee, perfume, axe, new shoes, grass, hairspray, and books slithered its way round and round through the campus. A horrible mix. This scent, we call it, 'High school.'

Yeah. High school. The mix of jocks, geeks, mutes, 'freaks', otakus, and everything in between. The place where all teenagers are, eventually, forced, one way or another, to bond. The place where everyone thinks they're getting older; the place where being 16 means 6. The place where students believe they find their true meaning. That students find they're something important, or worthless, or not even there at all. This is where our story starts off.

Take a right down the hall from the entrance, up three flights of stairs, the fourth corridor to the left, and the 7th classroom's extra lab; this is where Mr. Mooney's Biology Class sat every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday.

Students who felt the need to be on time, stepped in the lab, 10 minutes before the Warning Bell rang. White, blonde, and brown bounced into their spots behind the lab table. They awaited their assigned seat buddy, _.  
"Do you think the frau'll be late~?"  
"Non, if she doesn't show up in 5 minutes, she's going to be absent."  
"Amigos, look! Here she comes!"  
A girl, somewhat heavy, medium height, and smelling of soft strawberries stepped in. She held her binder and notebook to her chest, bag slung over her shoulder. Her seat was silently filled and she shuffled with her things, placing them in the spots she felt right. Red eyes met hers, and she looked down, a slight frown on her thin lips. Hands snaked around her waist, head on her shoulders.  
"Ignoring us now, chica~?"  
She pinched one of his hands, removing the other one while making sure that by the time he pulled his arms back to himself, they ached.  
"Why don't you ever leave me alone?" She opened her textbook once the words left her lips, burning the page with her gaze.  
"Because, Mon Cherie, you're important for our group. They are no good when it comes to work, after all."  
She sighed, rolling her dulled eyes. She pulled out a fresh notebook page and began to note down the day's lesson, before the teacher even appeared.  
"And frauuuuuuu-" A note was shoved under the whining males' noses. She turned back to her business and kept her quiet appearance.  
_'DRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG' _  
"Good morning early bugs, and those on time. We'll wait for morning announcements and start discussing our dissection project for today." Mr. Mooney walked in, clapping his hands together, a smile on his old bright face.  
_'Bzzt.' "Good morning students of Taylor High. Please rise for the Pledge of Allegiance…" _  
_ zoned out the annoying drone of the life draining principal and stood. Her hand to her left chest, a sigh passed. Her eyes wandered to the white door that opened and shut as more and more late students entered, the window that peered down at the grass below, into the school entrance. Her ears listened to anything that wasn't the annoying morning speech she heard every damn morning. A paper was pressed into her left hand, making her senses jolt with realization of the people surrounding.  
_"And our morning announcements conclude with our reminder; school clubs quarterly year dues are needed in next Friday~"_And with that, the squeaky principal's over excited voice shut up with an electronic click. Students took their seats and prepared their things, waiting for Mr. Mooney to give out directions.  
_, having done it before the teacher had walked in, had a few minutes to herself as the rest of the class was ordered around to do what he dictated. She crumpled the paper in her left palm and unfolded it, letting the agonizing crinkling noise fill the little noise her ears allowed her to take in.  
_'_,  
We only want to be your friends, there's no need to be uncomfortable with us. Really, we find you quite intrigui-' _  
That was as far as she agreed to read before ripping it in two and shoving it in her bag with a gruesome frown. She didn't like people. Especially friends. Friends always hurt her.  
**  
[1]: Commons is another name we have for the cafeteria. I don't know if it's just in my school district or if everyone knows. Sorry if I made it seem like I thought you guys knew nothing. ^^;; I never mean anything that way! Unless I really do think you're stupid, and in that case I'd do more than just make notes on things...**


	2. NEWS FLASH

_ sat at the living room table glaring at her homework. It wasn't that the homework was hard, or that she didn't understand it. Like most students, she just didn't want to do it. Her phone sat idly. She tapped her pencil in a steady beat on the table. She inflated her cheeks with air and let it slowly escape from her mouth in a breathy sigh.  
"I don't want to do Trigonometry." Her head fell onto the table in frustration. "Triangles don't even do anything!" She started working on the problems anyway.  
She spent a good hour on the math; checking, rechecking, doing the problem over again, graphing. She made sure that she got everything correct and then opened her computer.  
"I don't feel like blogging today..." She mumbled, opening youtube. Though, she didn't want to watch anything or listen to any music. "What to do...?" At that moment the front door open.  
"_, we're home!" Her parents walked inside the house, smiles across their faces.  
"We've got big news for you!" Her mother cheered, waddling into the kitchen. She was pregnant 5 months already.  
_ walked out of the living room to the kitchen, waiting for what her parents had to say.  
"We went for an ultrasound today," her father started.  
_'s face paled somewhat, she could already see the, fairly subtle, hints; her mother's hand on her stomach, her father's smile, the papers at hand. She shut her eyes imagining the words forming in her mother's mouth, speaking at the same time.  
"It's twins!" _'s mother wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter. "Isn't that exciting?"  
_ nodded, a forced smile across her mouth. "Yeah that's great." She wanted to feel the same joy as her parents; her mother's giddiness would normally be contagious. But she felt dread that the twins wouldn't be the easiest to take care of.  
_'s father went into the dining room, shaking his head with glee. "I can't believe it's twins."  
"Let's have a big dinner to celebrate!" _'s mother clapped her hands and collected ingredients to cook.  
"I'll... I'll be in my room, okay Mom? I'm not very hungry." _ mumbled.  
"But honey, you don't want to celebrate the news? It'll just be the thr- five of us."  
"No, it's fine Mom. I've still got biology work to do." She lied, dragging her bag of finished homework up to her room.  
She flopped onto the bed with a sigh. _'Twice the noise... And more problems.' _She shut her eyes, frustrated and angry with everything. She let tears well up in her eyes and she turned, her face smothered by pillow. That's how she woke up the next morning in the worst mood possible.

ত

_ was sitting in math class, scratching away at her table as the teacher went on and on about TRIANGLES. She hated triangles thanks to this class. The worst shape that could ever exist. A shape that needed a two semester class to make formulas on. She rolled her eyes at the thought of it. She almost finished etching a library bookshelf onto her desk when a sheet of rolled paper landed on her desk.  
"!" She jumped up in alarm, surprised that someone would be passing notes to someone such as herself.  
"_, is there something that you'd like to show to the class? Or did you just have an epiphany on triangles, which I highly doubt." The teacher slammed a ruler on his desk, looking deep into her soul with the power of triangles.  
"J-just an epiphany on triangles, sir." She lowered her head in shame, "I realized how important they are..."  
"Lovely! Then pay attention in my class," he spoke bitterly.  
"Yes sir." She looked up to the board, slowly drifting her attention to the sheet of paper in her hands. She opened it, immediately recognizing the handwriting:  
_'Study hall is next. Want to group study in math? _  
_ frowned at the note and shook her head, making it apparent to the note sender that she was not interested. She heard a collective groan from the class and assumed a class project.  
"It's going to be major grade, alright? We'll be doing groups of 4 or 5. No more, no less. I'll give you the rest of class for you to discuss and find your groups. When the bell rings, give me a sheet of paper with who's in your group."  
Most of the class had already gotten up and arranged themselves with who would be where. _, on the other hand, sat alone. She had no one in particular she wanted to group with; anyone was fine. She sat patiently, knowing that some group would come to her in need of one more partner.  
"Hey, it's only you and us. Come here!" A voice intended for her ears yelled softly. She turned around to see the three boys she somehow ended up with each time looking at her.  
"I'm surprised no one else is asking to be partners with you..." _ said.  
"Oh, they did!" The albino boy chuckled, "They couldn't resist my awesomeness, but we declined."  
"And... Why me...?" She pointed to herself, as if trying to make a point.  
"Because you're alone, chica!" The brunette walked up to her with a grin. "So come here!" The three boys pulled her over with them and started to discuss, without her consent, about the project and what it would be on.  
"What're you guys' names again?" _ finally asked, a few minutes before class was supposed to end.  
"I'm the awesom- Ow! Antonio that hurt..." The albino boy pouted, "Fineeee. I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt."  
"I'm Francis, mon amour." The blond took her hand and kissed it, looking up at her with one eye, chuckling as she blushed, pulling her hand back. Her face was a twist of confusion and anger.  
"And I'm Antonio, chica~" The brunette introduced himself last, an odd look about his face. It was innocent yet mischievous mixed together to become the kind look on his face. It sent shivers down her spine in uncomfort.  
_ nodded, ripping a sheet of paper from her notebook. She wrote her names in print and waited for the bell to ring.  
_'DRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG' _  
She turned the paper in to the teacher and walked out towards Study Hall. _'This is going to be a long day.' _

ত

_ had given her number and address to the three boys so that they could plan out and work on the project at her house. The funny thing was, they ignored the sticky not completely, they followed her home instead.  
_"Any day is fine. In fact, today would be good. Just be warned that my mom has been baking a lot lately." _ told them at Study Hall. The three boys nodded at her.  
"So you want to start today, frau?"  
"If that's fine with you three..."  
"Oui, I think it's fine."  
"Si, the earlier we finish, the more likely we'll have time to have fun!"  
"Alright then," Gilbert nodded, "We'll go today." _


End file.
